


sing me to sleep

by Aminias



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Peter gets a hug, Snark at First Sight, Soft snarky steter, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, ace safe, snuggles, there is kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminias/pseuds/Aminias
Summary: By the time Peter was rending the corpses disposal moot with his very very sharp claws it was too late. Stiles had been bitten.“Two for one deal.” Stiles laughed weakly watching Peter’s eyes lose their blue glow in favor of red.“On the contrary darling I’d much rather have had the honors.” The new made Alpha bit out looking ready to go on a rampage.Driven by a emerging instinct and the threat of another vengeance spree Stiles felt compelled to reach out and. . .give Peter a hug.





	sing me to sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AteanaLenn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AteanaLenn/gifts).



> This makes about no sense but uh snuggles?
> 
> this seems like a mildly inane fic to me but uh enjoy all mistakes are my own 
> 
> For Ocean wish I had more to give thank you for supporting me and donating to my Paypal. You've been with me since my writing journey began and there are no words great enough to quantify the importance you guidance and endless support has meant. But Ima try. <3 I still struggle to know what commas are. XD

“Yeah, sure guys just leave the human to handle everything.” Stiles huffed staring at the werewolf's corpse. It was the holidays and with his dad down at the station, it wasn't like he had anywhere better to be. Nonetheless, it would have been nice if everyone stuck around or invited him out with them.

 

“They left you with me.” Corrected Peter.

 

“Exactly.” Stiles shook his head the lead pipe coated with wolfsbane heavy in his hands. They’d been spending more and more time together it was true. He couldn’t say he minded having another chance to pick the Wolf's brain. Pretending otherwise was all part of the game.

 

“I’m watching you.” Peter mocked and licked his lips. “Closely.”

 

“Ew.” Stiles shivered only one part from mild arousal. What? Peter looked good in his v-neck and all that muscle business. Besides, they both knew he was joking.  

 

“Which is why-” It happened supernaturally fast like things do and the werewolf sunk its teeth into Stiles ankle and Stiles stabbed the pipe into its body.

By the time Peter was rending the corpses disposal moot with his very very sharp claws it was too late. _Stiles had been bitten._

 

“Two for one deal.” Stiles laughed weakly watching Peter’s eyes lose their blue glow in favor of red.

 

“On the contrary darling I’d much rather have had the honors.” The new-made Alpha bit out looking ready to go on a rampage.

 

Driven by an emerging instinct and the threat of another vengeance spree Stiles felt compelled to reach out and... .give Peter a hug.

 

“Can it Cujo.” Stiles addressed one of the two Peters swimming before his vision. He sighed into the warmth of the Wolfs chest gripping his shirt. “Comfy.”

 

“I work out.” Mused his support watching as Stiles attempted to burrow closer.

 

“I know.” He sighed. “S’nice really, uh working for you.” He searched and frowned close to feeling overwhelmed. A thought occurred to him and he reached up to pat Peter’s cheek.

 

“Pretty.” Stiles said. “Don’t leave and kill anyone Pretty.” A twinge of mortification made itself known but it had nothing on the thrum of comfort and want that was curling around him.

 

Bemused Peter lifted his eyebrow and brushed a kiss to the top of his head. “I suppose revenge can wait.” He doesn’t seem inclined to move Stiles from were he has affixed himself.

 

“Good.” Stiles smiled nuzzling him he had to get closer to that scent. Peter always smelled like some brand of wash dusky and wild with a hint of spice. Now, with his incoming werewolf awareness smelling Peter was like taking shots at the Jungle and weirdly enough curling up with a book by the fire.

 

Peter sighed and hefted him into his arms and Stiles wrapped his legs around the man's waist. He pulled away from the warmth of Peters neck to stare at his face. Part of his brain was consciously aware of his actions and was firing up information on wolf behavior. Another corner of Stiles the more recently discovered instinctual part he rarely like to admit was there happily  let Peter man handle him.

 

Feeling daring he placed a soft kiss on the corner of the wolfs jaw then just under his chin. Peter’s chest rumbled a low pleased noise. ‘Mine?”

 

“Mine.” Stiles echoed and when he tilted his head so their lips could meet it felt natural, the final puzzle piece sliding home.

 

“This is what you’ve always felt.” He finally managed to say. That unerring interest Peter had always regarded him with suddenly made so much more sense.

 

“Yes.” The Alpha agreed. The next few kisses they shared didn’t hold a pretence of softness. Stiles bit Peters lip and the Wolf nicked him with his teeth.

The blood felt hot and heady on his tongue. He whimpered when they parted. Their covenant sealed Peter rearranged the Stiles Panda in his arms for easier carrying.

 

“Were taking the Jeep.” He wasn’t so much out of his mind as to leave his baby.

 

“Yes, dear.” Peter conceded all too easily. “You not driving though.”

 

“Fine.” He pouted, that was fair he was liable to wrap his baby around a tree in this state. He didn’t want to let go of Peter. The Alpha finally convinced him to get in the vehicle with promises of cuddles later.

 

“Sleepy.” Stiles cracked a yawn. His head felt like wads of cotton as if he’d been riding a bad trip on his meds. He let his head fall on Peters shoulder.

 

Stiles fell asleep ears trained on the steady beat of Peters heart and the soothing warmth of his skin.


End file.
